Shin Ang
Britt Shin Ang is a philosopher, strategist of the army and advisor to a king. He is sincere but cunning and usually steeped in politics of a dark nature. However, Shin Ang once discovered a strange, magical lantern that contained the soul of a demon which then infused with Shing Ang's own soul. This trickster demon always wants to play tricks and cause trouble for Shin Ang wherever they go. Information Full Name Shin Ang Nickname None Gender Male Age 37 Height 177cm Weight 60kg Description Physical Appearance Shin Ang's race is Asian and he has lightly tanned skin with dark brown eyes that often appear black. His body is slim and not at all muscular. His black hair is quite long and unkempt, kept in control perhaps only by his hat. Though not visible due to his clothing, on his chest is a burn mark where the demon thrust itself into him and burnt Shin Ang's skin. Clothing Shin Ang wears a silk changshan in "Hanfu" style. The chang, or skirt, of the outfit is coloured silver with gold embroidery that depicts clouds. The chang ceases just below the knee and underneath are simple, loose black trousers. On his feet a silk shoes coloured silver and patterned just like the chang. The shan, or shirt, is coloured black and the collar crosses over his body to the right. The sleeves of the shan are long and very loose. On the left sleeve is a similar cloud pattern embroidered into the black silk, only the pattern is in turquoise. About his waist is a simple silver sash. He also wears thin black gloves and a small guan, a "Hanfu" style hat, that ties underneath his chin and is coloured black. Personality Shin Ang is quite a serious person whose main passion is politics, strategy and generally outwitting other people. He enjoys the success of challenges and using his mind to solve problems. He is fairly arrogant as a result of this. He enjoys studying and teaching others but becomes frustrated with other intellectuals who may possess as much intelligence as he does. However the demonic spirit within him is a trickster and would rather play games or pranks on people than acting serious. Sometimes the demon will control Shin Ang's actions and cause trouble for others, especially pulling pranks. The demon would rather tie someone's shoelaces together, or push someone into a lake rather than try to outsmart them. Instead of reading books the demon inside Shin Ang would rather throw those books at people, or use them to build a wall blocking corridors or rooms - just to annoy people. Possessions Lantern Shin Ang usually carries a paper lantern at the end of a wooden stick, which hangs lightly and glows with a magical flame inside the red sphere. The lantern itself used to be the prison of the trickster demon that now lurks within Shin Ang himself. Shin Ang keeps the lantern, hoping to one day seal the demon back into the paper lantern and free himself from its childish trickery. The lantern's magical flame never goes out regardless of wind or rain. Background Hometown * Tale Relations Friends TBA Family None Pets Demon Spirit Though not exactly a pet, the demon spirit within Shin Ang is a creature of low intelligence and often acts on impulse rather than consideration. There is no known name for the demon, as it cannot directly communicate with speech, and Shin Ang simply refers to it as "Demon", "Monster" or "Bastard". History Shin Ang was always considered intelligent, even as a boy, and his life naturally led him into politics and management. His astounding ability with strategy meant that he quickly rose up in government and was accepted as strategist for the city's military. Despite so much fame and admiration, his personality meant that he never truly had any friends. The city of Tale is surrounded by a magical forest filled with magical beings. It is in the forest, after visiting the Jade Temple, that Shin Ang stumbled upon the magical lantern. It was resting in the forest close to the river. As soon as he touched the lantern, the demon spirit was released into him. He went back to the city to try to discover a way to put the demon back into the lantern - but he is still searching for that answer even today.Category:Character Page